The Brancaster beginnings
by Rosie80
Summary: A one shot story about a newly wed couple in their new house.


-Good morning, Lady Hexham!

Edith giggled. She had got up before Bertie did, and was enjoying the sights their bedroom offered them. Bertie was holding her waist, and kissed her neck softly.

-Am I in paradise? I could as well stay like this for the whole morning.

-So would I, but I am afraid we will have to wait. You are supposed to take care of your duties as a Lady.

-Can't that wait for a while? Let me enjoy this some more time-and she turned to Bertie and began kissing him. She took his hand and guided him back to the bed.

-Mmmm...I think there's no such hurry, really..

They stayed in bed, hugged, and talking about the dinner that had been held the previous night. It was a way of introducing themselves as the new Lord and Lady Pelham, and it had been mainly organized by Bertie's mother. They had just arrived from their honeymoon that same morning. They had had very little time to get prepared for the event.

-I'm going to see Marigold. Are you comíng with me?

-You go, I will be there in a moment. -Edith smiled and went out of the room. As soon as she was out of sight, Bertie opened one of his suitcases, and took off a small box. Then, he went out as well and walked to the nursery. He stood for a moment at the door, watching a lovely scene. His mother and Edith were with little Marigold, and his mother had the girl on her lap. Bertie couldn't but smile. All his fears and doubts on how would the girl be accepted by his mother, had suddenly vanished.

-I do regret by interrupting such a lovely moment, but I have a small gift for Marigold.

-Bertie...you shouldn't have to! But, what a nice detail from you, anyway.

-It is not for now, but I hope she will like it, in some years time. -He handled the box to Edith, who opened it with Marigold's help. It was a gold bracelet, with two earrings matching it.

-What a wonderful present, really. She will like it, of that you can be sure.

Nanny Thompson claimed it was time for Marigold to have her morning walk, and the other three went downstairs, to have breakfast. Mr Adams, the family butler, frowned at seeing Edith. Neither she or Bertie were aware of that, but Mrs Pelham did. She looked at the butler in a rather stern, angry way.

-Is there any trouble, Adams?

-No, milady, not at all.

-Good. And from now on, I will be Mrs Pelham. There is only one Lady at Brancaster, and that one is my daughter in law. I hope you will not forget it.

-I will not, Mi...Mrs Pelham.

The rest of the breakfast went through in silence. Edith knew why Bertie's mother had talked Adams that way, and was thinking if it would be convenient having him replaced. She missed Carson, always loyal to the Crawley family. Anyway, replacing Adams would be a hard task to do, and she had to deal with the reaction of the staff. As well received as she had been by Bertie's mother, she had been badly accepted downstairs. She had not heard a word, that was obvious, but the way her maid did things was not the expected one. After breakfast, Edith phoned Laura Edmunds, to know how were things going in the magazine, and then went to talk to Mrs Pelham. Bertie had to talk to the new agent, although it would be him who did most of the work.

-I wanted to thank you, about what happened at breakfast.

-It does not have importance. And all I said it is the plain truth. Adams will have to accept it, and so will the other workers. However, if you want to make any change...

-I will not, for the moment at least. I'm going to talk to the cook about our daily menus for this week. Do you have any suggestion?

-No, my dear. Only that you are patient with her...

-I think I know what you mean-Edith giggled when saying this, thinking of Mrs Patmore. But before she even had time to go out of the room, Mr Adams came in, dressed in his civilian clothes.

-What is the matter now, Adams?

-I would rather talk to you...in private, Mrs Pelham.

-Whatever it is, you will have to tell it to Lady Edith. As I told you, she is now the only Lady here. I expected you had understood it.

-As you wish. I am here to handle my notice. I think I can not go on serving in a house where I am not entirely confortable.

Mrs Pelham got up from the sofa she was sat in, and looked angrily at the butler.

-Is that really what you think, Adams? Because if it is so, let me remind you there will be no recomendation letter, and you will only receive a part of your monthly wage.

-I am perfectly aware of that, Mrs Pelham, and I will take the risk.

-All right then. Good day, Adams.

-Can you believe it? -as soon as Adams had left the room, Mrs Pelham let her anger out.-I am not tolerating any kind of disrespect. Whether they like it or not, you are the Lady here. I think I will go with you to the kitchen, after all. I want to see how are things downstairs.

Both women went to the kitchen. Mrs Taylor, the cook, was a tall, slim woman in her late forties. Her assistant, Louise, was the opposite, a short, and somewhat fat girl. Edith couldn't help thinking they were just like Mrs Patmore and Daisy, with their appearances changed. They both were surprised by seeing Mrs Pelham and Edith.

-Good morning, Mrs Pelham.

-Good day, Mrs Taylor, and Louise. I want to introduce Lady Edith Hexham, Lord Hexham's wife. It will be she the one you will have to talk to about the weekly menus, from now on. Is Mrs O'Brien here?

Edith choked when hearing that name. Will it be the same Mrs O'Brien that had served at Downton? The last thing Edith had known of her had been when she had deserted them to go to India with Rose's mother. But, after the divorce, it was unlikely Susan kept her.

-She is in her office, Mrs Pelham.

Mrs O'Brien turned out, as expected, to be Mrs O'Brien. She had the same sullen, serious look she had at Downton, but somehow she seemed to be more understanding.

-I didn't expect to see you here, Mrs O'Brien. Since you left for India...

-That was a mistake, Lady Edith, I should have never left the Abbey.

-Never mind that now. I am pleased to have here some familiar faces, after all.

-Thank you, milady. If I am allowed to ask, how are things going at the Abbey? I heard there had been quite a lot of changes.

-There are, indeed. Oughh...what is that smell?

-It's pumpkin, milady, for your luncheon. It will be...

-No! Sorry, Mrs O'Brien, but tell Mrs Taylor to prepare any other sauce. I can not stand the smell of the pumpkin. I...

Edith couldn't end the sentence. She held close Mrs Pelham to avoid falling to the floor.

-Are you all right, Milady?

-I will stay with her. Call doctor Andrews, to come as soon as possible. And tell some of the footmen to take her to her room.

-I am fine, will go walking.

-Not at all, you have to take care. I will tell Bertie, he will want to be with you after doctor Andrews visit.

Not long after, Edith was resting in her bed, with Bertie by her side. They were waiting for doctor Andrews to go, but they both knew he would only confirm them the good news.

-How are you feeling? Are you tired? Oh my...at this very moment, I am the happiest man in the whole world.

She smiled tenderly...

-Bertie, I am perfectly fine, despite the pumpkin scene..and I am delighted too, but I only hope this little one behaves better than his...her sister., at least during the waiting time.


End file.
